Victorious ANTS
by Matt1010
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a crossover between two awesome shows, Victorious and ANT Farm! What will happen when Chyna goes to Hollywood Arts? Will the competition be fierce? How will she survive, with all kids older than her and under no protection of the ANT Farm or her friends! Will Chyna and Jade butt heads? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Looking for Talent?

**Hey everyone! This is a crossover between two awesome shows, Victorious and ANT Farm! I've been trying to do this for days but Fanfiction is so complicated! What will happen when Chyna goes to Hollywood Arts and Tori goes to Webster High? Just read this awesome story to find out! Thanks!**

Victorious ANTS

**Chapter 1: Looking for Talent?**

**CHYNA's POV**

**(At the ANT Farm)**

I walked into the ANT Farm to see a terrible sight.

"Oh yeah! Oh oh oh yeah! Wooo! Break it down Angy!"

Angus was dancing.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

Angus completely froze.

"Uhhhh…..dancing," he said.

"Why! Angus you can't dance even if you're life depended on it."

"I don't care! Webster High is having a talent show and whoever wins gets $500 cash to use to pay for things that help them pursue a career in their talent."

"But dancing isn't your talent!"

"I know, but if I win, that money is going to help me buy a tech studio to put in my room! And if I have left over money then I can pay for a luxurious dinner date with Olive!"

"Okay well good luck with that. Like that's going to help. Haha!" I sat down on the couch and took out my ANT Pad. Then Olive walked in.

"Hey Chyna! Want to help me with my magic act for the talent show? If I win then I can pay for my backyard paradise I've always dreamed of! A pool, trampoline, the sweet smell of daises, oh it's amazing!"

"Wow. You know everyone is signing up for this talent show thing. Maybe I should."

"You should, Chyna! You're an amazing singer."

"I know I am, aren't I?"

"Now please can you help me practice my magic act?"

"Sure."

**TORI's POV**

**(At Hollywood Arts)**

"Cat wait up!" I yelled. I ran up to Cat as she walked towards our usual lunch table.

"Oh hey Tori what's up?"

"Not much?"

"Wrong! Hahahaha! See what I did there? I asked 'what's up' and you said 'not much' but you're wrong. The sky is up! Hahahaha!"

"Um, okay, sure." Cat continued to laugh. I really didn't understand the funny part of that joke. Then Sinjin walked up to us. "Um, Tori," he said.

"No, I do not want to be your girlfriend!" I snapped.

"I wasn't going to ask that!" I gave Sinjin a serious look. "Okay I was. But that's not all. Hollywood Arts is looking for new talent for the school."

"Why?"

"Tori," said Cat, "They do this every year. They are always looking for more talent, but not just any talent, really good talent. Something different and not the same as everyone else."

"Oh that's cool!"

"So what I wanted to ask you Tori was if you knew anyone who had good talent," said Sinjin.

"First, no I don't know. Second, you really don't care do you? This was just an excuse to talk to me."

"No. Pah! Haha! Uh…hehe…okay it was." Sinjin quickly walked away.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we had a search for someone with talent?"

"No one cares Tori," said Jade as she walked past our table.

"Just ignore her," said Cat, "Go on."

"We could maybe have a little search for new talent. Kids could audition and whoever we pick can go to the school!"

"I like you're thinking, Vega."

"But we need a Teacher to help us. We can't just start picking who goes to the school."

"Lane! He's really cool! He'll help us for sure!"

"Yay! I'll see if I can get Andre and Beck on it!"

"What about Robbie?"

"Do we really want him?"

"Yeah you're right, no."

"Meet me at my house after school tomorrow!"

"Gotcha!"

**This chapter was to just get the plot going. This story is going to be long! The next chapter will be much longer and that one will focus more on Tori while the next will focus more on Chyna and then soon it focuses on the two of them!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Auditions

**This is the second chapter to Victorious ANTS! This chapter focuses more on Tori and the auditions. I started out with a little from Chyna but then it goes into a long story for Tori. Tell me what you think! **

Victorious ANTS

**Chapter 2: The Auditions**

**CHYNA's POV**

I paced around the ANT Farm thinking and thinking about Webster's talent show. I didn't know what to sing. I had so many favorite songs. But it wasn't about that. I have to choose the song that I sing best but also the one that I really like so I can actually enjoy it. Right when I thought of a song, Fletcher ran in and I lost my train of thought.

"Hey, Chyna!" He said full of excitement.

"Hey, Fletcher."

"For the talent show I'm going to break dance! I'm so excited!

"Fletcher, you can't break dance!"

"I know but Cameron is going to teach me!"

"He can't break dance either!"

"Oh, he can't. Well, I guess I better stick with art."

"Yeah, I think you should."

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm going to sing but I don't know what. I have so many favorite songs!"

"What about Exceptional? That song you wrote. It's perfect!"

"Fletcher you're a life saver! That's exactly what I'll do! Thank you! I could just kiss you!"

"Well pucker up, cutie!"

"Dude, not literally."

"Uh, I knew that." The bell rang.

"Oh that's the bell, don't want to be late for class." Fletcher and I walked to class together. When we got to Mr. Zimbaldi's class he wasn't there and Lexi was standing in the front of the room.

"Okay everyone, settle down, settle down," said Lexi.

"Don't tell me she's teaching the class," I whispered to Fletcher.

"Chyna, do you have something to say? I'm sure you don't want detention, do you?"

"No Mrs. Lexi."

"That's Mrs. Reed to you."

"Mrs. Reed what are you doing?" asked Mr. Zimbaldi as he walked in.

"Oh, nothing. Mr. Z. I just have an important announcement to make."

"Just do it. I need to go take a dunk."

"Ew. Okay everyone. Classmates, friends, frenemies," Lexi looked directly at me when she said that last word. "Okay guys listen closely. If anyone here is planning on doing the talent show drop out now. I'm going to win that $500."

"Lexi, what do you think is going to make us listen to you?" I said.

"Let's just say if you do do the talent show and you win then you won't have a pleasant High School life." Most people were afraid of Lexi but I wasn't. I'm going to do the talent show and I'm going to win. I know I will.

**TORI's POV**

It was the next day after school and I was at my house setting up for the auditions. I had Robbie set up a page on that said Tori Vega looking for talent. Then I asked Sinjin if, well, I didn't really ask, I just told him. That guy will do anything for me! But, I asked Sinjin if he could pass out some flyers I made and of course he did! Auditions are going to be after school from 4 to 7 for 2 days and callbacks same time but for 1 day. I had a long table set up with 4 chairs, one for me, Cat, Beck, and Andre. Then I heard Freak the Freak Out playing. Ooo, my cell phone!

"Hey! Tori talking," I answered.

"Hey Tori it's me Andre!"

"Oh hey Andre! Did you see if Lane can help us?"

"Yup! He loves the idea!"

"Cool! So he's coming to help with the auditions?"

"Yup! So I'll see you in a jiffy!"

"Who says jiffy anymore?"

"I don't know, I just was trying to use something different!"

"Haha! Okay see ya." I hung up the phone.

"Tori! Tori!" screamed my neurotic sister as she ran down the stairs.

"What do you want Trina!" I yelled

"There is a spider in my room. Go kill it."

"If you said please it would help."

"Please."

"Sorry I can't. Beck, Cat, Andre, and Lane are going to be here any minute for our auditions and I have to set up."

"Lane? Did you say Lane?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When he comes, I'm not here!" Trina ran upstairs.

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to be babysitting his kids right now and I forgot!"

"Haha! Oh, Trina!" I continued to set everything up. I took out 8 water bottles and poured root bear and set them on the table. Then I heard the doorbell. Ooo let's see who our first person is! I opened the door to see a guy with curly hair and a puppet.

"Robbie!" I screamed.

"Hi, Tori." said Robbie.

"Sup, Tor-Tor." said his puppet, Rex.

"Don't call me that," I said, "I didn't ask you to come here!"

"Yeah but I didn't have anything to do today."

"Just get inside." Robbie walked in and helped himself to some root bear. I started to continue to set up when I noticed there is nothing to set up anymore! All of a sudden, Beck, Andre, and Cat welcomed themselves in the door.

"Hey, Tori," said Cat, perky as always. Then Lane walked in with two kids, a girl with blond hair and a boy with curly hair.

"Tori!" Lane yelled, "Where is Trina! She was supposed to babysit my kids!"

"She's not here right now, but thanks for coming!"

"Okay, well I guess they'll have to stay here with us."

"It's fine!"

"Hey, they can go play in my RV that I drove down here," said Beck.

"Cool! Later guys!" said Lane. His kids ran outside full of energy. Not the kids you'd want playing in your RV for 3 hours.

"So is everyone-" All of a sudden Jade slammed open the door and marched in.

"Where's Beck?" she yelled.

"He's over-"

"Shut up, Tori. Beck why weren't you at your house."

"I had to come here," said Beck.

"Well I'm bored so I guess I'm hanging at Tori's."

"I'm sorry Jade," I said, "But we don't have liver and I know that's your favorite."

"We don't have liver and I know that's your favorite," said Jade, mocking me.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Tori, we better start," said Andre, "A lot of people are lined up outside waiting."

"Okay, Robbie, make yourself useful, stand by the door and bring people in."

"You got it, Tor-Tor," said Rex. I brushed of Rex's comment and sat down. Me, Andre, Beck, Cat, Lane, and now Jade are the judges. The first person walked in. She was a very pretty girl. Blond hair, baby blue eyes, and nicely done eyebrows.

"Hi, I'm Arianna, I'm 16 years old, and I'll be singing Hips Don't Lie by Shakira."

"Go for it!" said Beck.

She was pretty but her voice wasn't.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that,"_ she sang

"_You make a woman go mad-ad-ad. _

_So be wise (yeah) and keep on (ow) _

_Reading the signs of my body" _

Her voice cracked a lot at the end and she tried to add stuff to it which made it worse.

"That was…interesting," said Lane.

"Did you like the spin I put on it?"

"Yeah, that was tight! You're pretty!" said Andre.

"Okay well, we'll let you know in 2 days if you got a callback," said Cat. Arianna walked out of the room.

"Andre!" I said, "Did you really like that?"

"She was pretty!" he said.

"Robbie, next." Next walked in an ordinary guy, glasses, shorts, and a t-shirt that said "I got the power!".

"Hello, I'm Jack, I'm 15 years old and I will be singing Shake by Jesse McCartney."

"Whenever you're ready," I said.

"_I met this girl down the block from me_

_Used to tell myself she was too hot for me,"_ he sang. He was good, real good.

"_But then I saw her at the corner store_

_So I ran on over just to grab the door_

_I got her number we started chillin (hey)_

_We started buzzin, we got addicted_

_Now I, I'm the one she can't live without_

_I bet that's her right now"_

"That was amazing!" said Lane.

"Totally!" said Beck.

"Yeah," said Jade, "But you look like someone I hate."

"Doesn't matter, Jade," I said, "Okay so we'll let you know if you get a-"

"Wait a minute!" said Jade, "You're Jack, my ex-boyfriend!"

"Jade!" said Jack.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Jade got out of her seat and threw her root bear at Jack.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you were still mad!"

"I'm more than mad!" Jade picked up her chair and chased Jack around with it. Jack screamed while he ran.

"Jade, stop it!" said Lane. Jack ran out of my house.

"Yeah!" yelled Jade, "And don't come back!"

"Jade!" I said, "You just scared away a possible future Hollywood Arts student."

"He wouldn't last a day at Hollywood Arts with me there." I sighed and Jade sat back down.

"Robbie, just send in the next person." Next was another ordinary guy, almost the same as Jack but I hoped that he wasn't another hated ex-boyfriend.

"Hi, I'm Carlo, I'm 16 years old and I'll be singing Circus by Britney Spears."

"Whenever you're ready," Lane said.

"_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe,"_ he sang. Not only was he a horrible singer but he was trying to dance which was disturbing. If we keep getting people like this, we'll never find the next Hollywood Arts star.

**What did you think? I tried to keep it Victorious style and I think I did well on that! Make sure you comment your thoughts! The next chapter will focus on Chyna and the talent show!**


	3. Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect

**Hey it's Matt1010! This is chapter 3 of Victorious ANTS. I like this chapter. I hope I'm not boring anyone. This chapter just had a lot of explaining. This chapter also focuses on Chyna. The next chapter will focus more on Tori, then the next Chyna, then the next Tori, then the next, both! I'm really trying to just get into the main plot here. This story will be long. I hope you guys all will enjoy it and thanks for reading! :)**

Victorious ANTS

**Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect**

**CHYNA's POV**

"Hey Chyna!" called Fletcher.

"Oh hey, Fletcher!"

"Great news, I'm going to be controlling the music in the music booth for the talent show!"

"That's so cool! Oh look!" Down the hall was the sign-up sheet for the talent show.

"Well go sign up!" We ran down to the sign-up sheet and I signed it with a perfect signature.

"I'm so excited!" Then we saw Olive run down to the sign-up sheet. She slammed onto it and then quickly signed her name.

"Oh my gosh, guys," she said, "I can't wait!"

"Me neither!"

"So Chyna, what are you singing?"

"Exceptional. It's one of my favorite songs I wrote!"

"Awesome!"

"So what are you doing for your magic act?"

"I can't tell you! A magician never tells their secrets! Let it be a surprise!"

"Wow, Olive! I just can't think of what I'll do with the money! There's so much!"

"You could buy a home recording studio!" said Fletcher, "Record some songs and send it to a record label."

"Fletcher you're a genius!"

"Do you want a kiss?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Soon we heard a beep on the loud speaker and Principal Skidmore began to speak.

"Hello, Webster High," she said, "We have very important news."

"Principal Skidmore," said a voice in the background, "Our buffalo wings are here."

"Not now Cameron! Sorry about that. Anyway, tomorrow after school, we have a very important meeting for those who signed up for the talent show. So make sure you don't forget! Cameron, you're eating all the big ones! Save some for me! Goodbye for now students." We saw Angus dancing around in the hall way.

"I'm so excited!" sang Angus, "And I just can't hide it! I think I'm gonna loose control and I-. Ow! My hip! My hip!" Angus hopped around holding his hip. Although it must hurt, Olive, Fletcher and I couldn't help but laugh. Then final bell rang. All of the high schoolers trampled Angus! Poor Angus! But we all still thought it was funny!

"Okay well, see ya Fletcher, see ya Olive!" I said.

"Bye Chyna, I need to go get my share of wings!" said Fletcher.

"How do they get to keep that club if everyone knows about it now!" said Olive, "Well, see ya Chyna!" I smiled and Olive walked outside. I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

It was the end of the next school day and everyone was so excited for the talent show meeting. Olive, Fletcher, Angus, and I walked into the auditorium together where the meeting was being held. A lot of people were there and it scared me knowing how much competition I have. Olive, Fletcher, Angus, and I all were excited. We got seats in the front which was good. I sat next in the middle of Fletcher and Olive and Angus sat next to Olive which creped her out a lot. Mr. Zimbaldi stood on the stage. Everyone was chatting like crazy!

"Okay everyone, settle down," said Mr. Zimbaldi. Everyone was still talking. "Shut up!" he screamed. Now everyone shut up in shock.

"Thank you. Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Zimbaldi and I will be running the Webster High School Talent Show! This talent show is to show off everyone's talent! Third place winners will receive an electric powered bike. Second place winners will receive the electrical powered bike along with an Apple product of their choice, iPhone, iPod touch, Apple computer, anything. First place winners will receive, drumroll please…" The room was silent.

"No? Um, okay, first place winners receive the electrical powered bike, an Apple product, blah, blah, blah, and $500 cash." The entire room filled with noise! Everyone was cheering, hooting, talking, and just being excited!

"You guys," I said, "Those are really cool prizes!"

"I know, right?" said Olive, "His exact words are circling around in my head and I think I might faint of excitement!"

"I'll catch you, babe," said Angus. Olive looked at Angus and shuddered.

"Okay everyone," said Mr. Zimbaldi, "Settle down. Okay, so you won't be seeing me very often. I'll be working a lot behind the scenes. But my assistant here, Paisley, will be directing you. Paisley if you have any problems let me know!" Mr. Zimbaldi left the auditorium.

"How can Paisley be his assistant if she doesn't even know what assistant means?" I asked.

"I don't know. She may even need an assistant to help her assist!" said Olive.

"Okay everyone," said Paisley, "Meet my assistant, Gibson!"

"Are you kidding me?" said Fletcher.

"Hey everyone, I'm Gibson," said Gibson, "If you need a tissue I got ya covered!"

"So let's start," said Paisley, "Mr. Zimbaldi wanted me to go over a few pro-ke-ders.

"Procedures."

"Procedures. Thank you Gibson, I knew you'd have gooder grammar! Anyway, all out the week you will have time to rehearse alone for your act! On the days you rehearse bring in all of your background pieces and props. Each person gets 1 hour and a half to practice, 3 per person. All the rest has to be done at home. Now you can go over to that table and pick your times to rehears!" Everyone began to run up to the table.

"C'mon guys!" sad Olive.

"Okay!" said Angus.

"Angus I didn't mean you, please don't follow me."

"Don't hate babe!"

"Ugh." I laughed but then Olive glared at me. I signed up for tomorrow at 3:30, right after school. I was so excited to get started.

It was the next day and I was completely ready for my practice. I had gotten my music and everything. I practiced a lot at home so I was ready to do this. Mr. Zimbaldi was going to watch me perform, and if he liked it, it may give me a better chance to get a lead in the spring play! I was walking into the theatre when three girls and three boys walked in along with a man. The man had a scarf around his neck and was walking with a clipboard towards me. The three boys and girls followed him.

"Hi!" he said to me, "Are you Lexi Reed?"

"Uh, why?" I said.

"These are the dancers her fathers ordered for her performance."

"Wait, you mean back-up dancers?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I am Lexi Reed, pleasure to meet you!" I had to take this opportunity.

"Hi! I'm Karan! I'm the choreographer of the dancers! I need you to sign this paper." I signed the paper and smiled at him, excited to have dancers in my performance.

"Okay," said Karan, "Great! Now I believe your song choice is Firework by Katy Perry so-"

"No it's not."

"Then what is the song. I already have Firework ready for the dancers."

"I'm sorry. It's a song I wrote, Exceptional. I recorded the song in the ANT Farm recording studio. I'll give you the track and you can use that."

"That's fine! I'll just need it so I can listen to it and then I'll need a place to choreograph the dance." Reached into my bag and pulled out a cd. I handed it to him.

"Here you go! And you can practice in the dance room. All talent show people are permitted to use it. Down the hall, turn right, turn left, its right there."

"Thank you, Lexi!" Karan headed for the door, all the dancers waved goodbye and followed him. This is great; I have back-up dancers!  
>"CHYNA!" screamed Lexi, marching into the theatre, "Where are my back-up dancers going?"<p>

"To rehears the dance to my song."

"Your song? What did you do?"

"Well Lexi, I guess this is a little lesson for you. The way you've treated people finally got back at you and now your performance won't be all great after all."

"They're mine! My daddy paid for them!"

"Oh please, your dad can pay to have the White House burned down and then have it rebuilt!"

"Oh…I'll get back at you, Chyna Parks!" Lexi marched out of the theatre. Okay I'll admit, what I did was wrong but, Lexi did deserve it. I went up on stage and got my guitar.

"Okay," I said to myself, "Practice makes perfect." I began to play.

"_Ooh,_

_Ooh ooh_," I sang.

"_Do, ooh,_

_Whoo!_

_Everybody's got their thing_

_Something different we all bring_

_Don't you let it clip your wings_

_You got it, you got it._" I began to really get into the song. I started jumping along and singing. It was so much fun! Soon it was almost the end of the song.

"_Yeah, I am_

_You are_

_We are_," I sang.

"_Exceptional_

_Yeah, exceptional_

_Ooh,_

_Ooh ooh,_

_Do, ooh,_

_Whoo!_" That was awesome! Then I started hearing clapping. I looked up in front of me and saw Mr. Zimbaldi, Paisley, Karan, and the dancers.

"That was amazing!" said Mr. Zimbaldi.

"Thanks," I said.

"Lexi, good work," said Karan as he headed out of the theatre with his dance crew, "Fits right into the song! I'll see you later!"

"Why'd he call you Lexi?" asked Mr. Zimbaldi.

"I don't know! Confused much?" I said trying my best to act confused.

"Well good job Chyna!" said Paisley, "I loved the orus of the song!"

"Paisley," said Mr. Zimbaldi, "its called chorus."

"No I'm pretty sure it's orus." I laughed. Paisley has that effect on everyone. I couldn't wait for the talent show. I was definitely ready!

**So what did you think? I really hope you enjoyed it. The fifth chapter is one that I'm really excited about! So stay tuned for more chapters of Victorious ANTS! Also if you have any ideas that you would like for me to add in this story, comment or private message me and I'll see if I can fit them into the story! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Stress of Callbacks

**So this chapter is just okay. The next chapter is a really fun chapter and hopefully it will be the best out of all of them! So enjoy the chapter. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANT FARM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND NICK!**

Victorious ANTS

**Chapter 4: The Stress of Callbacks**

**TORI's POV**

"_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_," sang the last guy.

"That was interesting," said Beck.

"Okay we'll, uh, we'll let ya know," I said. The guy walked out of the room.

"That was horrible! And disturbing!" yelled Jade.

"Okay well, I've only marked 6 people for a callback," said Lane.

"I've got 8," said Beck.

"9," I said.

"5," said Andre.

"I hated all of them," said Jade.

"I've been drawing a picture of a bunny!" said Cat, "Haha! Look it!" Cat held up her surprisingly good picture of her bunny.

"Wow, now that's a nice bunny," said Beck.

"What is it doing?" asked Robbie.

"It's drinking coffee!" said Cat.

"Aw, it's so cute!" said Lane.

"That's some cool chiz," said Andre.

"Can we forget about the bunny!" I screamed, "We only have 28 people for a callback. Everyone else was either a bad singer, they were rude, or they got chased out by Jade!" Everyone stared at Jade.

"Hey, don't look at me!" said Jade, "That one guy had no right to ask for my root bear."

"He was thirsty and you went off on him!"

"It's my root bear! I do what I want with it!"

"Why are you always so mean!"

"Why don't you say it to my face, Vega!"

"I think I will!" I got up and Jade and I started arguing.

"Hey, hey girls! Break it up, you two," said Lane.

"Oh shut up, Lane!" said Jade.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah you heard me and what kind of name is Lane? Why don't you name yourself something better next time!"

"My mom named me!"

"Well tell that to your mom!" Jade stomped out of my house and slammed the door.

"Hey you, root bear boy," she screamed from outside, "Your still here? Oh you are gonna get it!" We heard bangs and screams but we ignored them.

"Oh, Jade," said Beck.

"Will someone please go save root bear boy from critical injuries," asked Lane.

"I'll go," said Robbie.

"Nuh-uh, no, you're not taken me with you!" said Rex. Robbie set Rex down by the door and ran outside. We started to hear loud screams but we continued to ignore them.

"Okay well, we'll meet again here for the callbacks tomorrow," I said.

"Gotcha," said Beck. Everyone started to get ready to leave when Robbie slammed open the door. His clothes were ripped up and he had bruises on him.

"She used me to hit root bear boy!" he said. Robbie fell and passed out. We all stared at him for a moment then I broke the silence.

"Hey, want to get smoothies?" I said.

"Sure!" said Cat. We all headed for the door stepping over Robbie.

"Take me with you!" said a voice.

"Who said that," said Andre.

"Rex, I think," said Lane.

"It wasn't Rex!" I said.

"Take me with you!" said a voice again. Rex shook a little.

"Take the doll and let's go," I said to Andre, crept out.

"But-"

"Take the doll and let's go!" I screamed. We quickly ran out of the house, ready to have some nice refreshing smoothies, but I was still crept out.

It was the morning at school and I was heading to my locker. I was so tired. I clicked my button on my locker to "make it shine" and the sight of the lights made me feel a little better.

"Tori!" said Sikowitz, as he walked towards my locker. I turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Whoa, Tori what have you been doing, you look terrible!"

"Thanks, means a lot to me."

"Seriously, Tori, what's wrong?"

"I was up all night making phone calls to people for callbacks and calling other people to tell them that they're not getting a callback. Not only that but, I had to call some people to apologize for what Jade did and then beg them to come to the callbacks. Sadly that didn't work. Then I had to answer phone calls from people who were making lawsuits against me because of what Jade did. I'm so tired!"

"Well, I'm sure that this will cheer you up!"

"What is it?"

"It's this awesome guy singing Bye Bye Bye by N'Sync! He made his own music video and everything!"

"I love that band!"

"Who doesn't? Take a look at this!" Sikowitz opened his laptop and a video began to play. The effects were cool. I couldn't really see who the singer was because they didn't really show is face. Everyone in the hall heard the music and came over to watch. Everyone started dancing and singing a long, including me! It was amazing.

"_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_," everyone sang along, "_You may hate me_

_But it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye, bye, bye..._

_Don't really wanna make it tough _

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough _

_Might sound crazy,_

_But it ain't no lie,_

_Bye, bye, bye._" By the end of the song they finally showed the guys face and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Awesome right, Tori?" asked Sikowitz, as everyone cheered.

"No!" I screamed.

"What?"

"I mean, yes, it was good, but that's Jade's ex-boyfriend, Jack!"

"So?"

"So, Jade hates him!"

"He can still come to Hollywood Arts, right?"

"No, he can't!" Everyone stopped cheering and started walking back to their lockers.

"Even online, Jade ruins everything," I said.

"It's what I do," said Jade as she walked by. I rolled my eyes and as the bell rang I went to class.

It was after school and I was still in a bummed mood. I had bing-bag chairs set up on the floor and root beer. We only had 28 people coming. I guess that made it easier to pick the next Hollywood Arts student but we didn't even have good enough choices. Everyone was upstairs in my room getting pillows to relax with. I heard them coming back down.

"Guys, hurry up!" I yelled, "People are already outside lined up."

"Chill your beans, Tori," said Jade. Everyone sat down in there bing-bag chairs and Robbie went to go let people in.

"Robbie, let them all in," said Lane. All of the people walked in and strangely there were only about 16 of them.

"Wait," I said," How come there are only 16 of them?" Everyone shook their heads, no.

"Maybe you didn't call everyone," said Cat.

"I did! I know I did!" I scrambled through my bag to take out the list of people I called up last night.

"See! One, two, three, four, five, six…," I began to count all of the names, "fourteen, fifteen, sixteen." I sighed. Looks like I only called 16.

"Wow, Tori," said Andre, "Bad luck for you has been happening a lot! It's like you're cursed!"

"I am not cursed! Let's just get this over with."

"Okay, everyone," said Lane, "You have the choice to sing, dance, or act. Just make sure you are very energetic and full of emotion." Lane faked a smile. Everyone walked back outside.

"Okay, Robbie," said Beck, "Send someone in." Robbie opened the door for the first person. I wasn't looking forward to this.

That night I sat in my bed twisting and turning. Cat was sleeping over and she was sleeping on the floor in my waterbed. The lights were off and it was 3:30am in the morning and everyone was asleep except me.

"Cat, are you awake?" I asked

"Hi, Tori!" said Cat.

"Oh, cool. Why aren't you sleeping."  
>"I'm thinking about my bunny drawing. Ya know, a bunny bit my brother before. So why aren't you asleep?"<p>

"Cat, maybe I should just give up this talent search thing. The callbacks didn't go too well. I wish someone out there with talent would just show their self! Hollywood Arts is meant for the superstars of tomorrow!"

"Kinda chessey, Tori."

"Haha, yeah, but it's true."

"Don't worry, Tori. If you don't choose anyone from the callbacks, I'm sure someone will come to you."

"You're right. Goodnight, Cat!"

"Night, Tori! Don't let the bunnies bite!"

**Did you like it? Comment and tell me what you think? Also I am taking ideas for the story so if you have any ideas that want me to put in the story, private message me and I will see if it fits into the story. You will get full credit! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dynamite!

**Hey everyone! I really hope that you're enjoying the story! This chapter is very long. It is my favorite chapter and I hope you guys will like it as much as I do! I'm still taking ideas for the story and will be until the story is over! So if you have any ideas just comment or private message me as usual. Private messaging is the best way to contact me if you have a FanFiction account. In this chapter, at one part Chyna is performing a song and it helps you get the energetic feel to it when you are listening to the song. So I'll give you the Youtube link to the song and when you get to the song part you can listen to it while you read. Trust it's really cool when you do it this way! Here is the Youtube link**(make sure you put youtube .com in front of the / because fanfiction it's letting me put the link together for some reason)**: /watch?v=zJpGS8STnFA. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter of Victorious ANTS! NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANT FARM OR ANY MUSIC OR PRODUCT IN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

Victorious ANTS

**Chapter 5: Dynamite!**

**CHYNA's POV**

It was the night of the talent show and I was so excited and nervous! I was in my room getting ready. I had all of my stuff ready. I had my outfit on and it was awesome! I was wearing a blue, glittery tank top with a jean jacket, light brown shorts, and brown cowgirl boots. I had my hair straightened. I was rockin' it! It was a good outfit to just sing in. I'm not the one who is going to be dancing anyway! I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to open the door.

"Gotcha!" screamed Cameron. He had spray can cheese and I quickly lifted my rug on my floor to shield myself. He sprayed cheese all over it. Then he stopped when he realized he wasn't getting me.

"How did you know I was going to try to spray you?" asked Cameron.

"I didn't. Here's some advice. When you want to spray someone with cheese, don't wait 10 seconds to say gotcha and then start spraying them."

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot."

"Oh! I know what you mean. I knew that, Chyna! Please!"

"Sure. Okay now leave."

"But-"

"Leave!" Cameron walked out of my room. Right after he left, my dad walked in.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, Chyna! Are you excited?"

"Very!"

"And I'm excited for you!"

"Thanks!"

"Are you ready to go soon?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. I have to go to the station to do a few things but I'll be able to make your performance! I'll tell your mom to go warm up the car! Break a leg!"

"Thanks!" My dad gave me a huge hug. I smiled. Partly because my dad is the best dad in the world and mostly because I was so excited!

**LEXI's POV**

"Come on Paisley, stop being so slow!" I said.

"I'm trying, Lexi," said Paisley, "It's so dark in here!"

"Oh shut up." Paisley and I had gotten to Webster extra early. We wanted to do some…well let's just say stuff. We were in the staircase heading up to the sound booth. At the sound booth there was a computer that held all of the music that the acts for the talent show needed. We were going to erase Chyna's music for her performance. Without music she can't perform and if she doesn't perform she can't win anything! The stairs that led to the sound booth were long and it felt like we weren't getting anywhere.

"Lexi," said Paisley, "I don't think this is right."

"What now, Paisley?" I said.

"Chyna should be able to perform just like you."

"She stole my dancers? What have I ever done to her?"

"You've done a lot, Lexi."

"Paisley just shut up. You're just the stupid, airhead sidekick who doesn't say anything, okay?"

"Lexi..."

"Fine, I'm sorry. Can we just get this over with, please?" Paisley sighed. Sometimes that girl gets on my last nerves. I'm going to get stress wrinkles because of her! But forget about Paisley. Chyna is going to so get it. How dare she steal my dancers. I mean, yeah my daddy did buy me new ones for my performance, but still! Chyna is going to be so hurt that she'll leave Webster High right away and I can put this school back in order. Okay, maybe she won't leave the school right away but it's a start. Soon, we finally reached the top to the sound booth.

"Finally," I exclaimed, "I felt like I just lost a pound!"

"Okay, where to next?"

"Where is the computer?"

"Um, over there." We walked to the middle of the room to the computer. It had the Webster High logo on it and I knew it was the one. I turned on the computer.

"Come on computer, hurry up!" The computer lit up and it went to the regular page.

"I think they put the songs on the school iTunes account."

"Thank you, Paisley, but I think I know that." Paisley clicked the iTunes icon and it went straight to the page with all of the songs for the talent show.

"Lexi, there's Chyna's! Exceptional!"

"Yes! Right click, delete. 'Do you want to delete this file', blah, blah, blah, yes. Okay it's done!"

"Cool! Go Lexi!"

"Haha! Oh, Chyna, poor, hopeless Chyna. You just can't win can you? And I just can't loose."

**CHYNA's POV**

I was at Webster High, ready for the talent show. I was with Olive and I were backstage peeking at the audience.

"Chyna, I don't do well in front of large crowds," said Olive.

"Olive, just think of them in their underwear," I said.

"Ew, it doesn't look pretty. Is that guy wearing a bra?"

"Olive, your imagination is way too vivid!"

"No really, look!" I looked through the audience. My eyes went directly towards the man.

"Oh my gosh! Let's go!"

"Hey man! Take off the bra and-" I closed Olive's mouth.

"Let's go!" I dragged Olive back to the girl's dressing room. We sat down near our stuff. In the dressing room there was a huge TV that was connected to a camera. It showed the talent show. It just started. Olive and I began to watch.

"Hello, everyone!" said Mr. Zimbaldi, "Welcome to the Webster High Talent Show! Tonight we will showcase some of our wonderful, talented students! In the lighting booth, who will be lighting our performances is, John Huglin! In the sound booth, who will be playing the music for our performances, we have Fletcher Quimby!"

"Whoo! Go Fletcher!" Olive and I cheered from the dressing room.

"Let's all cheer for them," continued Mr. Zimbaldi, "Also, I'd like to welcome my assistant, Paisley Houndstooth!" Paisley walked on stage.

"Hi, everyone! Meet my assistant, Gibson!" said Paisley.

"Hello!" said Gibson. Mr. Zimbaldi looked at Paisley and Gibson for a moment as if he was annoyed by them.

"I am very excited to put on this show!" Mr. Zimbaldi continued, "So sit back, relax, and enjoy the Webster High Talent Show!" Mr. Zimbaldi, Paisley, and Gibson walked off stage. There was a black out. The curtains opened and then the stage light again and on the stage was a girl with a trumpet. She began to play a song.

"Chyna!" said Lexi as she walked towards Olive and me, "I just wanted to say good luck."

"Lexi, good luck means bad luck in theatre," I said, "Break a leg is good luck."

"I know!"

"Um, okay, well break a leg!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"Literally."

"Oh sure Chyna, you'll get what's coming to you." Lexi walked away. I got a bit scared from what she last said but it left me quickly. Nothing could ruin the confidence. I had.

Soon it was halfway into the talent show. I was number 94 out of 144. Olive was 14 in front of me so she was backstage getting ready to go on. I was still in the dressing room. I was getting pumped up and rehearsing what I would do. My dancers were in the corner reviewing stuff. I was just about to take a break when I saw that I got a message on my ANT Pad. It was from Fletcher. "Get 2 the sound booth ASAP. Big prob," it read. Big problem? I grabbed up my bag and rushed out of the room. I ran outside, around the building, and then went through the door that led up to the sound booth. I was running really fast up the stairs. They were very long. Soon I got to the top and rushed through the door.

"Fletcher!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"Chyna, I have not so good news," he said.

"What happened?"

"I can't find your music for your performance!"

"It's called Exceptional. Can you find that?"

"No. I was looking through the tracks to get the next 20 acts that were performing ready. When I got to you I couldn't find Exceptional."

"Did you accidently erase it?"

"I'm certain I didn't."

"Was it here when you first got here?"

"I didn't check but, it was here yesterday during our dress rehearsal."

"What! No! This can't be happening!"

"I'm sorry Chyna! Do you have the music on your ANT Pad or on your phone?"

"I didn't have time to download it this week because I was so busy."

"Can you play your guitar for your performance?"

"I didn't bring it. The music room is locked and Mr. Zimbaldi is busy backstage so, I can't borrow one."

"I'm sorry, Chyna." I began to get teary eyed. I thought this would really be my time to shine. Below through the huge window, I saw Olive on stage performing her magic act.

"And now I will make this bunny disappear!" she said. She put the bunny is a box, said some type of spell very dramatically, and then opened the box. Wow, no bunny.

"Pretty cool magic trick, huh?" asked Fletcher.

"Ha, yeah," I said. I was really bummed.

"Chyna, it's okay."

"I know." Soon Olive was done her magic act, we clapped and I smiled. The next person went on stage. Fletcher continued to do the music and I just sat next to him. There was a moment of silence. I know I really wasn't supposed to be there but I was so sad. A few minutes later Olive slammed open the door.

"What happened?" asked Olive, "Chyna, you left your ANT Pad in the dressing room. I saw Fletcher's message."

"We can't find my music for my performance," I said.

"So no performance?"

"Yeah."

"What about singing it acapella?"

"The dancers need something to dance to. Even if I cut the dancers out, my performance would be boring, just me standing there, singing with no music."

"I'm so sorry, Chyna!"

"But you were great, Olive!"

"This isn't about me right now." All of a sudden Firework by Katy Perry started playing and I saw Lexi on stage singing and dancing. Lights were flashing everywhere.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_," she sang, "_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_" I thought for a moment and then quickly popped up.

"Guys, Lexi did this!" I said.

"She did?" asked Olive.

"Remember 'you'll get what's coming to you.'"

"Yeah! That skunk bag! She was scared that Chyna just might have won!"

"I should stop her music right now," chimed in Fletcher, "That would really throw her off!"

"You can't fight fire with fire," I said, "I learned that by taking her dancers away."

Lexi continued to sing:

"_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<br>'Cause baby you're a FIREWORK!_"A bunch of fireworks shot across the stage. Bright lights shined everywhere. Lexi really knows how to put on a good performance.

"Well, bye guys," I said, "I guess I'll try singing it acapella. See ya."

"Break a leg!" said Olive. I faked a smile and disappointed, I began to head for the door. I couldn't believe Lexi would sink this low just to humiliate me. I was tearing up and I just wanted to get out of there so I wouldn't cry in front of Olive and Fletcher. I really thought that this talent show was my big moment to shine. I opened the door and was just about to step out when Fletcher stopped me.

"Chyna wait!" said Fletcher, "I have the Dynamite karaoke on here, from that guy, Skeeter's, skate boarding performance! You know that song right? Remember when we went to Lexi's party and you sung that song? You did an amazing cover! You should perform that!" A big smile was on my face.

"Fletcher," I said, "You're right. You're amazing! Oh my gosh thank you so much!" I ran to Fletcher and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Chyna!" I got so incredibly excited. All of a sudden, Mr. Zimbaldi slammed open the door.

"Chyna there you are!" he said, "We need you backstage to get ready for your performance! Why are you up here?"

"One second, Mr. Zimbaldi," I said, "I need to fix my outfit. Dynamite is a dancy song and I'll have to do something."

"Here," said Olive, "Take my cardigan." Olive took off her cardigan and handed it to me. "Open it and were it loose with your tank top. I have a bunch of necklaces in the dressing room, in my bag, go wear a few. I have some leggings in my locker, you know the combination, try putting those on. I'll go quickly get Angus to see if he can help use some special effects for your performance. I'll notify your dancers about the song change so they can adjust their dance to match the song. You go change, I got everything covered."

"Thank you so much! You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have!" I pulled Olive and Fletcher in and hugged them really tight.

"_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!_" Lexi's performance ended and fireworks shot everywhere. I smiled at my friends and ran out of the sound booth.

Soon I was backstage waiting to come on. I was so excited! Dynamite may have even been a better choice for me to sing then Exceptional. I looked amazing in the clothes that Olive lent me. Olive and Fletcher are such great friends! I was so ready for this. A guy was dancing on stage and as soon as he finished the crowd cheered. Then Paisley walked to center stage as the guy exited. "And next," said Paisley through the microphone, "Performing her own original song-"

"Check the other card I gave you," whispered Mr. Zimbaldi from off stage.

"I'm sorry folks," continued Paisley, "My mistake, we have a slight change-up. Instead of performing her own original song, Chyna Parks will be performing a cover of the hit song, Dynamite!" The crowd cheered and then there was a blackout. I walked to center stage. I saw Angus in the pit of the stage with a bunch of tech gadgets and stuff. I didn't know what to expect. The plan was to make up my own dance moves and walk across the stage while the dancers did their thing. I was so nervous. I didn't rehearse anything for Dynamite. I had to stay confident. Soon the music started playing and the spotlight was only on me. I didn't think any words would come out but luckily they did. The music started off slow.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo_

_Gotta let go,_" I sang, "_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo_

_Baby, let's go_" Then the music got jumpier and dancers popped out and started dancing.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_And I hit the floor_

_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans."_ I started moving around the stage and getting into the song. All of my energy began to start showing.

"_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah._" Then lights starting flickering and Angus had a bunch of fans that were blowing my hair around. More dancers started popping out.

"_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_" By the chorus lights were going everywhere, the fans were on high, dancers were dancing around me, I had full energy, the crowd was clapping and cheering, and I was having so much fun!

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo_

_Gotta let go_

_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo_

_Baby, let's go_"

_We gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gone light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_" At this part Angus connected his laptop to a big screen on the stage and a bunch of cool patterns were going everywhere.

"_I'm gonna take it all, I_

_I'm gonna be the last one standin'_

_I'm over all, I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landin'_

_Cause I-I-I, believe it_

_And I-I-I, I just want it all_

_I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Put my hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_" Then they put a strobe light on as I played my violin live! There was one on the stage so I'm like, 'why not', and it sounded perfect with the music.

"_Uh  
>Come on!<br>Wooh!_" By now there was everything, smoke, lights, everything! I was having the time of my life!_  
><em>"_Throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Sayin' ayo, gotta let go<br>And I wanna celebrate and live my life  
>Sayin' ayo, baby let's go<br>"Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>And we gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<br>Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<br>Like it's dynamite_" The music stopped and I striked a pose. Confetti shot everywhere. Everyone got up out of their seats and started cheering! A standing ovation! That was amazing! I had so much fun! Paisley walked onto the stage.

"Thank you, Chyna!" said Paisley, "Now next on our stage is-" People were still cheering. Paisley was being drowned out. I couldn't help but smile and wave. Soon Paisley got everyone to settle down and I walked of stage to the dressing room. Olive and Fletcher ran up to me and hugged me.

"Chyna that was great!" said Olive.

"You were amazing!" said Fletcher, "And we are not just saying that because we're your best friends!"

"Thanks guys!" I said. I kept smiling. I was so happy. "I couldn't have done if you didn't pick this song for me, Fletcher, or if you didn't help me out, Olive! Thank you so much guys!" We all hugged again. Angus ran into the dressing room.

"Chyna, amazing job!" he said.

"Thank you so much, Angus, for all of the special effects you did for my performance! It made it rock!"

"No problem, Chyna!"

Then Lexi walked up to us.

"Well, well, well," she said, "I guess you did okay without Exceptional, but we'll see who gets that $500 prize."

"Cool, well, bye," I said.

"Wait, you do realize that I erased your music right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"I was but I'm not anymore."

"You're supposed to be humiliated and embarrassed, so sad that you want to leave Webster High! You do feel that way right?"

"What?"

"This isn't over Chyna Parks!" Olive, Fletcher and I all had confused looks but we ignored Lexi and started to hug again.

It was the end of the talent show and all of the acts were on the stage.

"Okay!" said Mr. Zimbaldi, "I hope you enjoyed that wonderful show!" The crowd cheered. I saw Cameron, my mom, and my dad smile at me in the audience. My dad gave me a thumbs up.

"Now we will announce the winners!" said Mr. Zimbaldi. Everyone went silent. "It was very tough for the judges but they finally came down to a conclusion. In 3rd place we have Katy Jorin who performed an amazing song on her ciello! Get out here Katy!" Katy ran up to Mr. Zimbaldi. "You win an electric powered bike!"

"Thank you everyone!" said Katy.

"Next," continued Mr. Zimbaldi, In 2nd place is Terrence Dreco who put on an amazing laser light show created by himself! Come on up, Terrence!" Terrence walked up to him. "You win an electric powered bike and an Apple product of your choice!"

"Oh my gosh!" said Terrence, "I'm so getting a new computer!"

"And last but not least, in 1st place, for an outstanding performance, give it up for…" Everyone was crossing their fingers. Lexi was smiling and ready to walk up as if she knew it was her who won. "Give it up for the Party Rockers performing their self-choreographed dance to the hit song, Party Rock Anthem!" 5 people ran up to the front of the stage. Have to admit, they were really good. "You guys win an electric powered bike, an Apple product of your choice and $500 cash!"

"What?" screamed Lexi, "I should have won! This isn't fair!"

"Paisley, will you please escort Lexi off the stage?" asked Mr. Zimbaldi. Paisley turned to her assistant.

"Gibson, will you please do whatever Mr. Zimbaldi just said?" she asked.

"Sure!" said Gibson. Gibson walked over to Lexi, picked her up and walked off stage with her.

"Get off me you dirty hag!" screamed Lexi, "You smell like garbage!" Olive, Fletcher, Angus, and I laughed at Lexi and everyone continued to cheer for the Party Rockers.

When the talent show was over we all stayed in the lobby and looked for our parents.

"Great job, Chyna!" exclaimed my dad as he walked up to me.

"You were amazing!" said my mom.

"I have to admit, you're very talented," said Cameron.

"Thanks guys!" I said, "Although I didn't win, I still had a lot of fun!" I smiled and hugged my family. Olive was sleeping over at my house tonight so after she met up with her parents, her dad got her bags out of the car and Olive, my family, and I all left. We waved goodbye to Fletcher and Angus and I thanked them for everything again. Then we headed home. Tonight was amazing and I'll never forget it!

**How did you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed it! I am also going to be making a Lemonade Mouth FanFiction so if you're a Lemonade Mouth fan then you can check out that! More Victorious ANTS chapters are coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Discovering Chyna

**Hey everyone! It's Matt1010 here! I am so incredibly sorry for not posting for like a month! I'm very sorry! I've been so busy! After I posted Chapter 5 I went on vacation for the remainder of August. For the first week of September I was getting ready for school and now I'm in school! It's been a lot! I'll try to post more chapters. I really hope I didn't loose any of you guys! There is still much more of the story. I'll try to get my next chapter done by next week so I can post. Anyway, in this chapter Hollywood Arts discovers Chyna and now the crossover is officially starting! Enjoy!**

Victorious ANTS

**Chapter 6: Discovering Chyna**

**TORI's POV**

"Cat, wake, up, time for school!" I said. Cat was sleeping over my house and it was 5:30am. We had to get ready for school. I sat up in bed. Cat was still dead asleep. I threw a pillow at her.

"My brother got bit by a bunny!" she screamed as she woke up.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh hi, Tori! Mornin'!"

"Good morning, Cat. We have to get ready for school, so get your butt up."

"Kk." I went in the bathroom and started a shower. Today I, Beck, Cat, Andre, Lane, and Jade were going to discuss who we should pick to come to Hollywood Arts at lunch. I wasn't so excited but I knew I had to stay positive about it. After I took my shower and got dressed. I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I stayed in the bathroom to put lotion on and then started to brush my hair. I had no idea what Cat was doing.

"Cat," I screamed while I brushed my hair, "What are you doing."

"Tori, come check this out!"

"One second!" I began to flat iron my hair. I decided to make it straight today since my hair is naturally curly. When I was done, I walked out the bathroom and went to my room to see Cat still in her pajamas, watching a video.

"Cat, you're not ready yet and we have to go in 30 minutes!"

"Tori it's only 6:30, school starts at 7:30, cool your chiz! Come look at this amazing video on TheSlap!"

"What is it?" I sat down next to Cat and watched the video. It was a girl, on stage performing Dynamite by Taio Cruz. She was about 12 or 13. Her voice was so powerful, her energy was epic, and her smile lit up the entire stage. She was amazing!

"She's amazing, right? Beck found it on and posted it on TheSlap."

"Wow! She's great!" I read what Beck posted along with the video. "Check out this amazing girl singing, Dynamite!" it read. Soon the video ended and Cat and I started to clap and cheer.

"That was awesome, the video is trending on TheSlap and it already has over 1,000,000 views on SplashFace. She was like, an overnight sensation!"

"I have to reshare this on my page!" Just then, the door slammed open and I saw Trina in the doorway.

"Tori, Tori's friend, come on!" said Trina, "Dad wants me to drive you guys to school with me."

"Trina," I said, "It's only 6:40, we don't need to leave yet."

"If I'm driving you, we leave on my time, come on!" Cat quickly got up to shower and get ready. I walked downstairs to have breakfast. My dad left me, Cat, and Trina Dunkin' Donuts so I had my donut, drank some of my coffee and then went on TheSlap to watch the video again while I waited for Cat and Trina. This girl had talent, even more talent than I've seen all week.

When we got to school there were a bunch of people crowded around Beck, Andre, and Jade by my locker. Cat and I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, peoples, my locker is here," I said.

"We know," said, Jade.

"Well can you, uh, move, please, so I can get to my locker?"

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, please," said Beck. Everyone left except Beck, Andre, and Jade.

"Thanks!" I said. Beck was holding a laptop and him, Andre, and Jade were watching a video. Everyone but, Jade was smiling.

"Tori," said Andre, "Have you heard this girl's voice? She's amazing!"

"Hey, it's the Dynamite girl! Cat showed me the video. She's great!"

"I know, right."

"I don't like her," said Jade.

"Jade, you don't like anyone who is better than you at something because, you're jealous," said Cat.

"Shut up before I call the cat nappers, I'm sure they love to just take cats for the pound!"

"She's not an actual cat, you know that right?" asked Andre.

"Who do you think I am, Sinjin?" Jade marched away. I kind of laughed at that even though it was a mean joke.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, see ya in class," said Andre.

"My mom wanted me to call her when I got to school, see ya guys," said Cat. Andre and Cat left, leaving Beck and I alone.

"Ya know, that girl in the video could go to Hollywood Arts," said Beck.

"I know but she's only like 12 or 13!" I said.

"Yeah, but check this out." Beck gestured for me to look at his laptop. On it was the Dynamite video but on SplashFace, not TheSlap. "This is the original video. It says here, in the description box, her name is Chyna Parks, she is 11 years old and goes to Webster High School."

"How is that possible?"

"It also says that she is one of the few ANTs in the ANT Program. I have no idea what that is, so I looked it up on the Webster High website and it says that the ANT program , which stands for Advanced Natural Talents, is for middle schoolers who are extremely naturally talented in a specific area who are promoted to high school. In other words, a bunch of intelligent people. She goes there because of her talent in music. She plays the piano, violin, flute, cello, harp, bagpipes, French horn, drums, harmonica, trombone, trumpet, saxophone, guitar, and the spoons. And, well, she sings."

"Wow! That's amazing! So she's like, a prodigy! So if she's already in high school it would make sense it she could come to our high school."

"Probably would. We should go ask Sikowitz or Lane or someone." Then the bell rang and we were off to class.

**CHYNA's POV**

It was Monday morning, the week after the talent show, and I was in a great mood! I had a great time at the talent show, Olive and I had a great sleepover and Fletcher had a surprise for me! Olive and I walked into the ANT Farm to see Fletcher holding a painting with a sheet covering it.

"I have something for show you, Chyna!" said Fletcher.

"Omg, what is it?" Fletcher lifted the sheet off of the painting.

"Ta-da!" It was a painting of me performing Dynamite!

"It is just a little memory for ya!" said Fletcher.

"That is a really accurate painting!" said Olive.

"Thank you so much, Fletcher!" I said. I hugged him really tight.

"This is an amazing-" All of a sudden, Angus and Cameron ran in the ANT Farm.

"Chyna, Chyna, come look at this!" said Angus, excitedly.

"Chyna, you won't believe what you are about to see!" said Cameron.

"What?" I looked at Olive and Fletcher as if they may have known what they were talking about but they just shrugged their shoulders. Angus opened his laptop and we all sat down on the couch.

"So you know that popular video website, SplashFace?" asked Angus.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Angus turned to a page on his laptop and on it was a loading video. The title read, "Chyna Parks, Dynamite, AMAZING Performance." I was almost speechless. Then the video started to play. It was me performing Dynamite!

"And look at the views." I looked at the bottom of the video and it said 1, 545, 896 views.

"You're an internet overnight sensation, Chyna!" said Cameron, "This was just put up yesterday and it already got 1, 545, 896 views!"

"This is amazing!" I said, "Oh my gosh! Who put this video up?"

"I don't know, probably some random person at the performance."

"This is awesome, Chyna!" said Olive.

"I know, right, this is your big break!" said Fletcher.

"And if you go on Zaplook," said Angus, "Go to the Social section and type in chynadynamite. Then you can see that's its trending everywhere! Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Tumblr, and on this one website called, TheSlap!"

"Oh my gosh," I said, "I'm so happy! Wait, what's TheSlap?"

"Let me see," Angus clicked the icon for TheSlap and it went to . "It's a social network site for students at Hollywood Arts, a school for the talented in the arts. Kind of like the ANT Program but they only go there for their singing, dancing, or acting talent and they stay in their normal grade."

"Wow, that's cool! I'm just so happy that I'm a worldwide internet superstar! I need to find who posted this and thank them!" I ran out the ANT Farm to look for anyone who could have done this. I'm so ecstatic!

**TORI's POV**

So we were the first ones in Mr. Sikowitz's class, so we decided to ask him about 12 year olds going to our school.

"Hey, Mr. Sikowitz," I said.

"Did the squirrel in your locker bite you again?" Sikowitz asked.

"Um, that happened to Cat."

"Oh yes, the bipolar one!"

"Cat's bipolar?" asked Beck.

"Uh, no one knows."

"Anyway, we had a question for you."

"Well come on, spill it on me."

"Okay so," I started, "We wanted to know if you allowed kids here who skipped a few grades."

"We have a lot of kids here who skipped grades!"

"I don't mean like 14 year olds who skipped 1 grade. I mean like 12 year olds who skipped, let's say about 4 grades."

"Well, we don't have a rule against it. We just have to see some of the student's school records and they would have to be extremely bright, but yeah, we'd accept them."

"Thank you so much Sikowitz!"

"We promise, this girl is amazing, she'd definitely not disappoint!" said Beck. Soon more people started coming in and we went to our seats. Cat rushed in.

"Sikowitz, the squirrel bit me again!" she said. Sikowitz began to walk out of the room. Cat followed.

"Ya know," said Sikowitz as he walked, "Why do you even have a squirrel in your locker?"

"There's no rule against it!" Cat said cheerfully.

"Not yet there isn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laughed at them as I started watching Chyna's performance again.

At lunch we had a choice of tacos and spaghetti. Andre and I got both and put them together to make spaghetti tacos. We learned to do that from my friend, Carly's, brother. As we sat down we thought of those memories. Then our friends started rolling in and we started eating. "So, Tori what did you want to talk to us about?" said Jade.

"Well, Beck and I thought about it," I said, "and we think we know who we want to come to Hollywood Arts."

"But all those people are terrible! Why did you drag me into this?"

"You dragged yourself into this!"

"No fighting peoples!" said Andre, "Tori continue."

"Thank you Andre," I said, "So you guys all know Chyna from the video."

"Oh yeah, she was amazing!" said Robbie.

"Well," said Beck, "Apparently she is already in high school."

"Isn't she like, 12?" asked Andre.

"Yes, but she was accepted into a program at Webster High that lets extremely talented middle schoolers in. Her talent is music."

"So we thought that since she is already in high school," I said, "In a way she'd be able to come to Hollywood Arts. Mr. Sikowitz approved so we thought we should show Lane the video and then he can call Chyna up and ask she wants to come to Hollywood Arts!"

"We're not letting a 12 year old into our school," said Jade.

"Jade, it's a good choice," said Beck.

"I agree!" said Cat.

"All agree to let Chyna into Hollywood Arts raise your hand," I said. Everyone except Jade raised their hand.

"Jade, why you gotta be hatin' on Chyna, yo!" said Robbie.

"Robbie, don't talk like that, ever," said Jade. We all laughed at them.

"So it's settled, we'll ask Lane to ask her to come!" I said, "Hopefully she says yes! If she says no then-"

"Yay!" said Jade. I ignored her kept smiling.

"Who's ready for Chyna to come to Hollywood Arts!" said Andre. Everyone cheered. I was so happy and excited!

**How'd you like it? I'm still taking more ideas for the story. I have a lot of ideas for more fanfictions so if I'm not posting on this one as much it's because I'm busy or because I'm starting new fanfictions. But don't worry, I'll never abandon this story, it's my favorite! I'm thinking of doing a Wizards of Waverly Place fanfiction called, Wizards vs. Mermaids! Would you guys like that? Please tell me your input! Also, in a comment a got a suggestion from Xavied and he said maybe when I finish the story I could make a mash-up song of Make It Shine and Exceptional (the Victorious and ANT Farm theme songs)! Well I'm really good with tech stuff and I could definitely make a mash-up of Make It Shine and Exceptional! Tell me if you guys want me to do that because if you guys want me to, I definitely will! Thank you for reading, more Victorious ANTS coming soon! Don't forget to comment and tell me your ideas or tell me what you think of my story so far! Thanks! Adios for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chyna Leaves the Pack

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the awesome reviews (comments) you've all been giving me! I really appreciate! It's people like you guys that keep me wanting to continue writing this story so thank you so much! I really, really, really appreciate it! So this is Chapter 7. There are some songs included in this chapter and it really helps you imagine the scene when you hear the song so you guys can go on YouTube and listen to those songs while reading! After this chapter, the story will finally head up into gear! Enjoy the chapter!**

Victorious ANTS

**Chapter 7: Chyna Leaves the Pack**

**CHYNA's POV**

I danced into the kitchen singing. "_Don't make plans_," I sang, "_Come on with me; we'll stay up all night long_

_I want you in, I want you bad_

_Let's keep the party going all night long_

_Let's keep the party going all night long_

_All night long, all night long, all night, all night_-".

"Chyna, shut up!" said an annoying voice. I turned to see Cameron sitting at the table. I didn't even notice he was there!

"We get it," he said, "the party's gonna go all night long!"

"Sorry! I'm just in such a great mood!" I said. I walked to the fridge to get myself some Peppy Cola. Then my mom walked into the kitchen with a princess mermaid suit on. She walked over to the cabinet and as I walked away from the fridge, I tripped right over her mermaid tail! In seconds, I fell to the floor.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Sorry, honey!" she said, "I told the kid's parents that it would be less hazardous if I came as a princess but they insisted that a princess mermaid would be more fun!" As I got up I laughed.

"It's ok!" My mom was a children's birthday party entertainer, so she always came home in weird outfits.

"So kids, how was your day?" said my Mom.

"Well, my Space Cadet video that went up online has 929 viewers so far!" said Cameron proudly, "I'm so close to Chyna's video views!"

"Baby, if you could count you would know that you're nowhere near to Chyna's video views."

"Haha!" I laughed, "I'm sorry Cameron but you really need to think!"

"I was thinking 9,000 not 900! I made a mistake!" said Cameron.

"Sure." Mom and I laughed and patted Cameron on the shoulder so he would know we were just kidding. All of a sudden, the home phone started ringing.

"I got it!" my Mom said. My mom took the phone and answered, "Hello?...Yes…Yes….Really?...Thank you!...Okay she's right here. Chyna it's for you," she said.

"For me?" I asked. She nodded. I took the phone.

"Hello?" I answered. On the other side was a man with a very soft voice. He was probably middle-aged.

"Hello?" said the man, "Chyna, right?"

"Yup, it's me."

"Hi Chyna, this is Lane, the guidance counselor for the exclusive school, Hollywood Arts, a school for the gifted and talented in the arts."

"Oh hi! I heard of that school, you have a page on TheSlap, right?"

"Yup! That's me! Well anyway, many students at Hollywood Arts and I have seen your performance of Dynamite on SplashFace. It was amazing!"

"Thank you! That really means a lot to me!"

"Your performance was really Hollywood Arts material."

"It was?"

"Definitely! The school board, students, and I have thought about it and we think you'd be a perfect addition to our school! We have contacted Webster High and they have told us great things about you."

"So you're asking if I'll come to Hollywood Arts."

"Yes! You're perfect for our school! We know you are in the ANT program but Hollywood Arts is a world famous school! It's very exclusive and hard to get into! Plus, we never usually take kids your age but you're that amazing! This is a big opportunity that I suggest you take."

"Wow! That is amazing! Ya know ever since I found out that my video was trending on TheSlap, I've been looking at things at that page a lot! Hollywood Arts does seem like a really cool school! But, I just love Webster so much."

"Yes, it is a hard decision. About 8 years ago I worked at Sophtcore High School and they asked me to come to Hollywood Arts. I knew I would miss Sophtcore but I also knew that working at Hollywood Arts would be a huge opportunity. And I took that opportunity and it turned out great! Just please think about it, Chyna."

"I will. Thank you so much for calling, I'll definitely think about it! Bye!"

"Just let us know when you've made your decision! Bye!" Wow! I couldn't believe what I just heard. My mom was smiling at me.

"So, Chyna," she said, "What do you want to do? Webster or Hollywood Arts?"

"I'll have to think." I said. I ran upstairs. From downstairs I heard Cameron say, "What just happened?" I ran into my room and closed the door. I couldn't stop smiling. I took out my phone and texted Olive and Fletcher, "Video chat. Now, URGENT XD!" I texted them. I ran to my desk, turned on my laptop, and turned on my webcam. In a few seconds Fletcher and Olive had turned on their webcams and we were doing a three way video chat.

"Chyna, what happened?" asked Olive.

"Omg, guys you won't believe this!" I said.

"What won't we believe?" said Fletcher.

"Ya know that school that owns TheSlap, Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah," they both said in unison.

"Well," I continued, "They called me, literally just now!"

"What'd they say?" said Olive and Fletcher, eagerly.

"They said that they saw my Dynamite performance…"

"Yeah…"

"They loved it…"

"Yay!"

"And they want me to transfer to Hollywood Arts!"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my gosh!" said Olive, "Chyna, I'm so happy for you!"

"Me, too! Kinda…." said Fletcher.

"Thanks guys," I said, "But, I can't leave Webster! I love the ANT program and all of my friends there, especially you guys! I don't know what to do! The guy told me that being accepted into Hollywood Arts is a big opportunity, especially for someone my age. But, I love Webster High!"

"Don't go Chyna! That'd be horrible! I'm sure Webster High is way better than Hollywood Arts! And you wouldn't want to leave your friends! Think of our school mascot, Wacky the Wolf. He's a wolf and a wolf never leaves his pack! That'd be just like you leaving Webster! I mean-"

"Fletcher!" yelled Olive, "That's horrible advice! Chyna, don't listen to him! The guy said that being accepted into Hollywood Arts is a great opportunity, right? Well you've always wanted to be a singer and attending Hollywood Arts is the first step to doing that. You should take the first opportunity you get because, it may not come back. But, if you're still not sure about that, just listen to your heart and it'll guide you."

"Wow, Olive," I said, "That's great advice!"

"Wow, Olive!" said Fletcher, "That's so cheesy! 'Listen to your heart'! Well I've listened to my heart so many times before and that has never worked for me! All I hear is ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom!"

"Fletcher, stop!" yelled Olive, "Just because you have a huge crush on Chyna, doesn't mean you should stop her from doing what's best for her!"

"I don't have a huge crush on Chyna!"

"Really?"

"Guys!" I said, "Please don't need you guys arguing right now!"

"Okay," said Fletcher, "Ya know, Chyna, Olive was right. You have to really dig deep into your heart, look past all of the blood and organs, and find what you're looking for." Olive and I gave Fletcher a look. "Okay, okay! I'm not as good with words as Olive is, but you guys know what I mean!"

"Thanks, guys!" I said, "That's great advice! I'll and think of what's best, look past all of the 'blood and organs', and follow my heart!" Olive and Fletcher smiled at me. We said our goodbyes and then I closed my laptop and turned off my webcam. Then I flopped right onto my bed, I turned off my lights with my remote control that goes with my room, and I thought for a very long time. I really don't know what I want to do about this. I'll miss Webster so much. I would love to go to Hollywood Arts but, I'd be the only 12 year old. I wouldn't have any friends my age to help me cope with the older kids like I do at Webster and I would have a bigger competition because I'm sure a 16 year old is going to have way more talent than a 12 year old. I'd be so scared if I went to Hollywood Arts. But, if I do go, it would look great on college applications, I could start a great singing career using their connections, and I could make tons of new friends! I mean, I'm sure that there is a least one high schooler out there who is willing to be friends with me and help me out. Plus, Lane did say that a lot of students at Hollywood Arts loved my performance! I'm starting to think that this Hollywood Arts thing might not be such a bad thing. As I kept thinking back and forth between Webster High and Hollywood Arts, I soon drifted asleep, with a good decision that I went to bed smiling about.

By Friday morning I had finalized my decision and I was having mixed feelings about it. I was ready to go school. I had my book bag and everything ready and I was wearing my favorite outfit, a gray vest with a lime-green T-shirt that said, "GOT IT" in a fancy way. I was wearing jean shorts with a silver chain hanging from it, I was wearing a necklace that said, "Exceptional", a longer necklace that went down to my waist that had a piece sign on it, and a bracelet that had a bunch of charms on it. I had my hair in a ponytail hanging on my shoulder with a strand of hair hanging in my face. After I made sure I looked okay, I headed out the door to catch the bus.

When I got to school I walked into the ANT Farm and started packing up some instruments. Then Olive and Fletcher walked in. They ran over to me.

"Favorite outfit, that means something good!" said Olive. I smiled at them.

"Kind of," I said.

"Did you decided yet?" said Fletcher, anxious.

"Yeah, I did!"

"What?" they said in unison.

"Well, I thought a lot about what you guys said and I decided…I'm going to go to Hollywood Arts." Olive and Fletcher took a small moment of silence.

"I guess it's kind of for the best," said Olive, "I'm going to miss you so much, Chyna!" Olive hugged me very tight and I heard her sobbing a little. About 40 seconds later, when she pulled away from the hug, Fletcher hugged me.

"Chyna," he said as he hugged me, "Please visit us when you're famous." He pulled away from the hug and I laughed.

"Guys," I said, "I'll visit you even before I'm famous! Los Angeles is about, 400 miles away from San Francisco, so I'll be staying with my cousin who just graduated college. I'll be back home every weekend. I can visit you guys I'm sure!" There was a moment of silence, "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I hugged them both.

"But guys," I said, "This is my last day at Webster! Let's make the best of it!"

"Yeah!" Olive and Fletcher said. The bell rang.

"C'mon, I know how we can make this fun!" We ran to Mr. Zimbaldi's classroom and told him it was my last day. Mr. Z. is like the best teacher ever! He said we could have a free day! We listened to music and hung out the entire class. The day was awesome and each class I went to I had so much fun in, whether we "partied" or not! At lunch time there were a bunch of people at our table asking me questions about Hollywood Arts and asking for my autograph so when I'm famous they'll have it. I had a really good time for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, half the school was in the ANT Farm, listening to my Dynamite cover and buying "good bye Chyna" food that Cameron was selling.

"Chyna!" said a voice. I turned to see Lexi calling for me. Paisley was next to her.

"Oh hey, Lexi!" I said.

"Okay, so I may be a little jealous that you got into Hollywood Arts, but I'm still really happy for you." Lexi smiled and surprisingly it looked like a real smile that she really meant.

"I'm going to miss you Chyna," she said. She hugged me really tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Lexi." I said. I smiled at her.

"Here," she said, "Give me your phone. I'm gonna put in my number."

"What has happened to you, Lexi!"

"Chyna, just go along with it!" I laughed and she gave me her number. We smiled at each other and she left.

"Chyna," said Paisley, "I'll miss you! No one is more smarterer in music than you!"

"And no one is more 'smarterer' than you in being, well, you!" We laughed and then hugged. I started to say goodbye to more people. Then Cameron began to announce something.

"Chyna," he said, "Why don't you perform something for us?"

"Uh, I'm not ready," I said.

"Chyna, Chyna, Chyna…" yelled Fletcher. Everyone joined him and soon everyone was yelling my name.

"Okay!" I walked up to the front of the ANT Farm. "I'll be singing Unstoppable, a song I wrote. Cameron, you have the karaoke on your iPod right? Play it please!"

"Sure!" he said. Everyone started cheering. The music began to play. "_Hard to take_," I sang,"_the days you just can't catch a break_

_When it brings me down I get right back up_

_'Cause I'm powerful, incredible_

_Independent girl ready for the world, world, world, world_," Now everyone started clapping, cheering, and dancing!

"_Come on, tonight I'm unstoppable_

_Incredibly strong, tonight I'm unstoppable_

_The world is calling me out, out, out_

_Don't wanna whisper, wanna shout, shout_

_Come on, you know I'm unstoppable_," I started walking in between the audience and having fun and dancing with them while singing!

"_Get out, get out_

_Get out of your head_

_Get out, get out and live instead_

_Get out, get out_

_Get out alright, yeah_

_Come on tonight I'm unstoppable_

_Incredibly strong, tonight I'm unstoppable_

_The world is calling me out, out out_

_Don't wanna whisper wanna shout, shout_

_Come on you know I'm unstoppable_!" The song ended and everyone started clapping and cheering! I bowed and smiled. The bell rang and everyone started leaving, wishing me luck at Hollywood Arts and saying goodbye. Angus came up to me.

"Chyna," he said, "I'm gonna miss you!" He hugged me.

"I'll miss you, too, Angus!" I said, "And thank you so much for everything! You're one of the only reasons why I am where I am now! Thank you!" I smiled at him and said goodbye. Lastly, I went up to Olive and Fletcher.

"I'm gonna miss you guys most of all!" I said. I was crying a little. I hugged them and they were crying a little, too. When I finally finished hugging them I began to walk away. I looked back, smiled and waved. They smiled and waved back.

"I'll text you and call you every day to see how it's going!" Olive said.

"I'll never stop loving you, Chyna!" said Fletcher, "I mean, you know, as a friend."

"You too, guys," I said, "Well, I guess it's time for this wolf to leave it's pack. Bye!"

"Bye!" said Olive and Fletcher. Then I finally walked away. I heard Olive and Fletcher talking behind me.

"See, Olive, you should've agreed with me in the first place," said Fletcher, "Maybe she would've left!" I smiled at his comment then walked out of Webster High. I looked back once then, I kept walking. For the last time at Webster High, I smiled.

**A/N: How'd you like the story? Chapters 1-7 were really just setting up the story. The rest of the story will be about when they crossover! Chyna isn't just going to Hollywood Arts but Tori will also end up at Webster High! You guys can comment/review and tell me what you guys want me to add into the story! Thanks for reading! More Victorious ANTS coming soon!**

**10/18 A/N: Hey everyone! I'm going to add the next chapter REAL SOON! I've just been so busy! Please give me a few days or so! I promise I will have a new chapter up at least by next week! I also have a question for you guys. Would you guys like to see Tori go to Webster High or do you want the entire crossover to happen at Hollywood Arts? I was going to make Tori somehow end up at Webster High so basically Chyna and Tori switched schools! But I have a different idea now so do you want Tori to end up at Webster High or should the entire crossover happen at Hollywood Arts! I wanted the other characters from ANT Farm to be involved in the crossover, too, not just Chyna. So if I keep Tori at Hollywood Arts then Chyna will be the only person from ANT Farm in the crossover. If Tori goes the Webster High, all of them will. So please give me you input! Thank you so much and I will add the next chapter ASAP!:)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Hollywood Arts!

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Matt1010 with the next chapter of Victorious ANTS! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been so busy! Anyway, Chyna and Tori have finally crossed over! Enjoy!**

Victorious ANTS

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Hollywood Arts, Chyna!**

**TORI's POV**

I was so excited! Today was the day Chyna was going to come to Hollywood Arts! All of our hard work finally paid off! I skipped downstairs, ready to get some breakfast. In the living room, I saw Trina playing Tennis on Wii. That was our favorite game.

"Hey, Tori!" she said, "You're really happy!"

"The happiest!" I said as I sat down to watch her play.

"Is it because the school board might fire Helen, the principal?"

"They're going to fire, Helen?"

"If I have anything to do with it, yes!"

"Okay…um, cool, I think."

"So why are you so happy, Tor?"

"Because, Chyna is coming today! She seems like the sweetest girl ever and I'm so excited to meet her!"

"Oh her…Tori, I don't know if choosing her was such a good idea."

"What are you talking about? She's amazing!"

"Tori, either she's going to be a threat or a total outcast."

"What?" Trina paused the game and turned to talk to me.

"If she's really good like you say she is then, she might be good enough to out do a lot of students at Hollywood Arts. No one wants to be out done by a 12 year old. A lot of people will hate her for that. And, if she's not as good as you say she is, kids will give her a hard time. The expectations are high at Hollywood Arts and if she can't meet those expectations, she's toast. And Tori trust me, you don't want to be seen hanging with the hated. It would be like me dating Robbie." Trina unpaused the game and continued playing. For once, I actually thought Trina was right. I mean, Trina was a horrible singer and no one seemed to….never mind. I'll just have to be very welcoming to Chyna and hang with her. And of course Andre, Beck, Cat, and Robbie will hang with her. They're nice people, right? And I'm not a follower. If people won't give Chyna a chance then, that's their problem. As long as Chyna is a nice person, which she probably is, then I'll hang with her.

"She'll be fine," I said to Trina, "Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and I will help her out and Beck is one of the most popular guys in school! If he hangs with her, she'll be fine!"

"Okay, Tori," said Trina, "Don't say I didn't warn ya!" I walked into the kitchen to make myself some cereal. This day should be awesome!

**CHYNA's POV**

Well, it's finally here, I thought. I was at my cousin, Tea's, house. Her name is Tea, pronounced Tey-ah, spelled T-E-A. She just graduated college and this is the place where I'd be living every weekday! I was so excited to go to Hollywood Arts! I got up extra early and I was already ready to go! I was wearing a turquoise leather jacket with an orange and black Hollywood Arts t-shirt that they sent me over the weekend. I was also wearing skinny jeans, my piece sign necklace, a cross necklace, and my charm bracelet. I recently added another charm that said HA on it, which stands for Hollywood Arts! My hair was straightened and I put streaks of blue highlights in it. It looked awesome! I had to look good on my first day! After I looked in the mirror to make sure everything I looked perfect, I made my bed. I was living in the extra room in the house. Tea's house is pretty big. She is a fashion designer for movies and stuff. She has 3 bedrooms and bathroom upstairs, and a kitchen, living room, and dining room downstairs. In her room she has a bathroom, too. It's a lot for just one person, two now. She let me decorate my room and I put up a wallpaper that had blue and fuchsia colored fuzz on it. Then I put a bunch of pictures up everywhere. My dresser had a mirror on it and there were a bunch of pictures on that, too. Then I had a desk that had a really cool lamp attached to it. My bed was in the center of the room. I walked over to my dresser and picked up a picture. It was of Olive, Fletcher, and me. I smiled. I missed them a lot but I'll see them very soon. I just know it. Olive wanted me to text her as soon as school was over so I could tell her all about it. Fletcher wanted to video chat. I love them! I can't wait to see them. I looked at my clock and it said 7:00. I had to go! I picked up my bag and rushed downstairs. I ran right into the kitchen and saw Tea making breakfast.

"Chyna!" she said. She ran up to me to hug me. Tea is a really cool cousin. She's really pretty. She has light brown skin and long, wavy, brownish black hair. Her mom is African American and her dad is Hispanic and Native American, so she is mixed. Her mom is my aunt and my dad's sister. Tea has nice brown eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a white t shirt. Sometimes Tea acts like a teenager and you wouldn't think she was 23 because of how young she looks and acts. But she is very responsible and when it comes to business she is very professional. It's nice to have a cousin like her.

"Hi, Tea!" I said as we pulled away from the hug.

"So, are you ready for your first day?"

"Yup!"

"Great! I made some muffins and smoothies for breakfast! I'm going to go get my sweatshirt and you can have your breakfast! We'll leave whenever you're ready!"

"Thanks, Tea! The food looks great! Are those chocolate chips in that muffin?"

"Yup! Enjoy!"

"Thanks! Oh my gosh, it smells so good!"

"Thanks! I'll be right back! By the way, cute outfit!" I smiled at Tea and she went upstairs to get her sweatshirt. I think I'll like living with her every weekday! I will miss my family but, we have a lot of extra days off and I'll see them every weekend! I sat down to eat my breakfast. I tried not to eat too fast but I was just so excited and anxious to get to Hollywood Arts!

Soon I was done eating and I was ready to go.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yup!" I said. Tea smiled and we walked out to her car. When I got in the car I quickly took out my phone and texted Olive and Fletcher, "I'm going to HA now! Wish me luck!". I took a few deep breaths. I'm ready for this.

**TORI's POV**

When I got to Hollywood Arts I saw all my friends, including Sinjin, surrounded by a locker. I rushed up to them to see what they were doing.

"Hey guys," I said, "What's going on?"

"Look at this locker we decorated!" said Andre. They stepped away from the locker and showed it to me. I looked at the locker and on it was a banner that read "Welcome to Hollywood Arts, Chyna!" It was really cool looking and had a bunch of designs on it.

"Oh that's so nice! Is this Chyna's locker?"

"Yup!" said Beck.

"Right next to mine!" said Cat. I smiled at them. See! I knew they would be welcoming! And Trina thought there would be a "problem". So far, everything's great! I went to my locker to get all of my books. I wanted to welcome Chyna when she came to the school, so I wanted to have everything ready so I would have time to do that! After I got my stuff, I wrote on my whiteboard in my locker, "Chyna comes to HA! So excited!" I finished and then walked back over to my friends. We started talking.

"So Tori, aren't you supposed to be directing a play here?" asked Andre.

"Yup! 13 the Musical!" I said.

"13?" asked Jade, "Wow, for once, good choice, Tori. If only you did that all the time." I rolled my eyes and smiled at Jade.

"I love that play!" said Cat.

"Me, too! I can't wait!" I said. Right after we finished talking, I heard the front doors of Hollywood Arts open. I turned to see who it was. It was a girl. She had on a turquoise leather jacket with an orange and black Hollywood Arts t-shirt that they sell at the school store. She had on skinny jeans, a piece sign necklace, a cross necklace like mine, and a really nice charm bracelet. Her hair was straightened and had streaks of blue highlights in it. She was very pretty.

"Who's that?" asked Jade.

"Chyna!" I said.

**CHYNA's POV**

Tea had dropped me off at the front of the school. "Have a nice first day! Good luck!" she had said. I was so nervous. Hopefully I would make a good impression. I had my guitar in its case with me and my messenger bag on my shoulder. As Tea's car pulled off, I waved and smiled goodbye. Then I turned to face Hollywood Arts. It was so big. I walked into the school. It was amazing! It was very colorful! The lockers were decorated and so cool! This one locker had a keyboard on it! Everywhere I looked, everyone was either singing, playing an instrument, acting, dancing, or doing all 4 at the same time! They were amazing! I tried not to be intimidated but it was really hard. I took my schedule out of my pocket. Okay, I said to myself, locker 521. Where's locker 521? All of a sudden I heard my name.

"Chyna!" said a voice. I looked around. Then I saw a girl walking up towards me with a group of friends.

"Chyna!" she said, "We're so happy you're here!" The girl had long, curly, brown hair. She looked Latino, she had nice brown eyes, and her cheekbones were like little round pieces of fruit!

"Um, hi!" I said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi!," the girl said, "My name is Tori! These are my friends, Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, kinda Jade, and well, I guess Sinjin." They all waved at me.

"Hey, you forgot me!" said a voice. I jumped. I looked and saw that the voice came from a puppet that Robbie was holding.

"Oh and, Rex," said Tori

"Hi, Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Sinjin and um, Rex."

"Hi, Chyna!" said Cat.

"We loved your Dynamite performance!" said Andre.

"Thanks!" I said. Andre had braided hair. He was fit and had on a black shirt. Cat had red hair and was extremely joyful. Beck was calm and fit like Andre. His hair was awesome and looked so smooth! Robbie had curly hair and was holding his puppet which I'm guessing was Rex. Jade had black hair with blue and white highlights. She looked a little creepy. And lastly was, Sinjin. He had curly red hair and he just looked plain weird.

"Chyna you have no idea how happy we are for you to be here!" said Tori, "You broke Hollywood Arts records! You're the youngest person to be accepted into the school! It's an honor for you to be here!"

"Thank you!" I said. I was speechless, I couldn't believe how well everything was turning out.

"We chose you to come to Hollywood Arts because you're amazing!" said Robbie.

"You guys are so nice!" I said, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome! Oh and I see your already rockin the Hollywood Arts school spirit!" said Tori. I looked down at my shirt.

"Oh yeah! Thanks! This is a really cool school, I love it!"

"Oh and Chyna, check out your locker!" said Andre. It was my locker, locker 521, and it had a really cool banner on it that said, "Welcome to Hollywood Arts, Chyna!"

"Thank you so much! It's amazing!" I said.

"Yeah, and it's right next to my locker so in the morning we can chat!" said Cat, very joyful.

"Yay!" I said.

"So Chyna, what's your schedule?" asked Sinjin. I took my schedule out of my pocket.

"Let me see," said Tori. I handed Tori my schedule.

"Omg! Your first is with Mr. Sikowitz! That's our class, too! Sikowitz is the best teacher ever! I love him!"

"Yeah, he rocks!" said Beck.

"I can't wait to meet him!" I said. They started to tell about all the crazy stuff about Sikowitz's class but then Jade interrupted.

"Okay am I the only person who notices she's a total fraud?" asked Jade. My spirit suddenly dropped.

"Jade!" said Tori.

"Shut up, Tori! She's 12! Look at her! Maybe she can belt out Old McDonald but I doubt she's Hollywood Arts material!"

"Jade! Stop it! That's really mean!" said Robbie, "You have no right to-". Jade raised a fist at Robbie.

"I'll shut up now," he said.

"Jade leave, now!" said Tori.

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Jade.

"Jade, now!" said Beck. Jade glared at all of us and stomped away.

"That girl is craaaa-zay!" said Rex.

"I'm sorry about that," said Tori.

"Um, it's okay," I lied.

"Jade has always been like that," said Andre, "She's just jealous of you and scared that you'll be able to outdo her. She acted the same way to Tori when she came to Hollywood Arts."

"Yeah," said Tori, "If anything, you're more of a threat to her then she is to you."

"Thanks, guys," I said, "You've been so nice since I got here!"

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Beck. Friends? Friends! I made friends on my first day! I was so happy! But still, I was kind of scared of Jade and I made a mental note in my head to be aware of her. Soon the bell rang.

"Okay," said Tori, "that's the bell!"

"Time for Sikowitz!" said Andre.

"Let's go!" said Cat. We gathered all our stuff. Tori and Cat locked arms with me and we skipped to class. This was an awesome day, so far! Hopefully it stayed that way…..

**A/N:** **How'd you like the story? I can't wait to get further into the fanfiction! Please comment and tell me what you think and any idea you have for the fanfiction! I also have a question for you guys. Would you guys like to see Tori go to Webster High or do you want the entire crossover to happen at Hollywood Arts? I was going to make Tori somehow end up at Webster High so basically Chyna and Tori switched schools! But I have a different idea now so do you want Tori to end up at Webster High or should the entire crossover happen at Hollywood Arts! I wanted the other characters from ANT Farm to be involved in the crossover, too, not just Chyna. So if I keep Tori at Hollywood Arts then Chyna will be the only person from ANT Farm in the crossover. If Tori goes to the Webster High, then all of them will. Please give me your input! Also, I have a bunch of more fanfictions in the works! You know back when I said I was making a Lemonade Mouth fanfiction? Well that one is on hiatus. So is Wizards vs. Mermaids. I probably will still make those fanfictins but I am focusing on another one right now (it's a surprise!)! I already have a few chapters done for those stories but I don't want to put them up and then end up abandoning them. So anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter, what you think of Tori going to Webster High, and anything else you want to tell me! Thanks for reading! More Victorious ANTS coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Got Talent?

**A/N Hey guys! Matt1010 here! Sorry I took long, again, to post another chapter! I've been very busy! So this chapter features more of Chyna at Hollywood Arts and tells a little glimpse of what is in store for her. I really like this chapter! A lot of singing! Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong> 

Victorious ANTS

**Chapter 9: Got Talent?**

**JADE'S POV**

Okay this just is just so freaking stupid! Since when does Hollywood Arts except 12 YEAR OLDS into our school! I mean c'mon! Have we lost all of our respect or something? So for the first time, I was early to Sikowitz's class. I mean what else do I do when I'm told to leave by my own boyfriend! This Chyna girl has got to go. I'm not going to take another day with that fake here. She's going to wish that she didn't come here. This school is going to wish she hasn't come here! Everyone in this freaking world is going to wish they never watched that stupid Dynamite video!

"Jade!" I heard a voice say. I snapped up and found that I was sitting in Sikowitz's class alone with Sikowitz staring at me. "Jade, my friend!" he said, "You look very angry. Talk to daddy!"

"Okay, Sikowitz," I said, "You need to get some help!"

"Ooo, your extra Jadey today!"

"Want me to snap your arm off?"

"Do it! I never needed my left arm!" I just rolled my eyes and tried to hold back a laugh. Soon everyone started coming in. Then Chyna came in with a bunch of people standing around her talking to her. Chyna waved to them goodbye and came by me. She tried to sit in the seat next to me.

"Whoa, whoa! What the heck do you think you're doing?" I said.

"Jade," she said, "I know we started off on a bad start but, I'm willing to put it aside and be friends!"

"Okay first of all, loser, you need to fix your hair, it looks like a dog peed on it!"

"Huh? Um…"

"Second of all, stop acting like Tori."

"But I wasn't…."

"No one likes that chick."

"I do," butted in Robbie.

"Shut up, Robbie! And third of all, you'll never be Hollywood Arts material."

"Um, look, Jade, " Chyna smiled, "Tori kind of told me what happened between you to and I get that you might not like when anyone who might be half as good as you who comes to Hollywood Arts-"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down pee hair!"

"Don't take this the wrong way!"

"Listen, Chona! If I were you, I'd get out of my face or I will ruin your poop infested life!"

"My life isn't poop infested….."

"Yeah, well it will be if you don't get the heck outta my life! The choice is yours."

Chyna quickly scrambled away. I knew she'd get scared of me. I sat down in my seat and smirked at Chyna and Tori. The last time a "new girl" set me off, I poured coffee on their head. I'm sure Chyna doesn't want that to happen to her now does she? Her hair is already messed up enough.

When Beck walked in I pulled him by the shirt over to me and sat him in the chair next to me.

"Hey babe," I said.

"I'm mad at you," said Beck.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're mean!"

"Does this make you feel any better?" I pulled Beck in and kissed him several times.

"Yeah, whatever." Beck and I laughed. I saw Chyna glance at me. She must really be intimidated now.

Sikowitz walked into the front of the room. "Okay class! Settle down. Now, we have some really funky news today!"

"Funky news?" asked Andre.

"Well," said Robbie, "Funky can mean various things. It can mean exciting and cool or smelly. So either we have some very exciting news or some very smelly news."

"Robbie," said Sikowitz, "No one wants to hear your nerd talk." Robbie sighed and the class laughed. "Anyway, by funky I mean exciting! We have a new student! I'm guessing you all know her by now! Chyna Parks!" The entire class grunted and booed. No I'm kidding, the entire class cheered and clapped but I booed. Chyna got up and waved and looked stupid as always.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" she said in her Tori like voice, "I love this school so much! It's very different than my old school! Here everywhere you look you see someone singing or dancing! At my old school, everywhere you look you saw a giant wolf mascot bumping a kid down. But they didn't get hurt!" The entire class laughed.

"Well, we're glad you like our school, so far!" said Sikowitz, "Have you met Jade yet?"

"Yup."

"And ya still like the school?" Okay, that was offensive.

"Hey Sikowitz," I said, "Do ya still need that left arm?" Sikowitz backed up a little. "Good."

"Hey Sikowitz!" said Tori as she jumped out of her seat, "How about one of us performs for Chyna! Like a welcome to Hollywood Arts kind of thing!"

"Tori, sumptuous idea!"

"Does he say big words like that all the time?" asked Chyna.

"Yup," said Tori, "Being in Sikowitz's class is almost like being in grammar school." I rolled my eyes. She's been here for what, like an hour, she should know how Sikowitz is by now.

"Tori!" said Sikowitz, "Why don't you lead this welcome to Hollywood Arts thing!"

"Okay," said Tori, "Um, ooo, Andre!" Andre got up and followed Tori to the platform at the front of the room. "Okay, so we will be performing a song that we really love called, Song2You!" Oh gosh. Well, at least the lyrics aren't as cheesy as Tori's other songs. Chyna just stood their smiling. Andre got a piano and began to play.

"_I don't wear designer clothes_, "Andre sung while Tori sung back up, "_I don't go to the_ _finest schools_

_But, I know..._

_I ain't no fool, baby._

_I may not be a star_

_I'm not driving the sickest car_

_But, I know..._

I can make you happy, baby." Now Tori joined in and sung in harmony and some back up vocals, "_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true to_

_Your heart, not material things..._" Now everyone began to clap along with the song, "_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do_

_Is give this song to you._

_Na na na, na na na_

_Na na na, na na na_

_Yeah, I know that you are blessed_

_But, there's something you're missing yet_

_Your own melody..._

_Oh, baby._

_As I strum my guitar_

_You should know what you are to me_

_My everything_

_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true to_

_Your heart, not material things..._

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do_

_Is give this song to you._

_Na na na, na na na_

_Na na na, na na na_

_I'll give you my heart, my soul, my voice, baby_

_What I can say, I'll sing it._

_Everywhere and every verse_

_I'll be there baby_

_whoooh, ooohoooh,oohooh_

_Give this song to you_

_I'll give my song and the rest to you_

_Baby,baby_

_Singing what I feel_

_My soul is true…_" Now everyone started swaying along and clapping while the music got up-beat, "_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do _

_Is give this song to you._" The entire room burst out into a thunder of applause. I clapped because…it was pretty good. Chyna jumped onto the platform with them.

"That was amazing!" she said. She hugged Andre and Tori, "Guys that was awesome! You have amazing voices!"

"Thanks, Chyna!" said Andre.

"You're so sweet!" said Tori.

"Amazing!" said Sikowitz. I jumped up out of my seat and walked to the front of the room.

"Chyna, " I said, "How about you perform next. Let's see what talent you really have."

"Um," said Chyna.

"What, are you scared?"

"No! I need some music! Dancers would be nice, too." A bunch of people ran up to Chyna. "Great! I'll be performing a song I wrote called, Calling All the Monsters! That means you Jade!" The entire class ooed. Okay, this girl is not doing this.

"Ooo, nice one Chyna!" said Tori.

"Just shut up and perform," I said. I pulled a guy out of his chair in the front row and took his seat. Chyna got herself ready and the dancers got in formation.

"Go Chyna!" said Tori and Andre. The music began to play and Chyna started singing, "_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_

_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the _monsters, "Everyone started cheering while Chyna sang, "_Oh yay aye, oh yay aye, oh yay aye, aye, aye_

_Heart thumps and you jump, coming down with goose bumps_

_You dare to go there, I'm a get you so scared_

_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_

_If you stayed in too late to be getting afraid_

_This scene extreme, I'm a get you so scared_

_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_

_Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_

_here we go_," Everyone started cheering and clapping to the music and the dancers started dancing, "_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_

_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_

_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters_

_You hide or you try, kiss tomorrow goodbye_

_We thrill to your chill, b-b-buckin' for a freak out_

_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

_More fun if you run, I'm already chasin'_

_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_

_Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_," Now everyone was dancing along to the music. My toe tapped a little bit, "_Here we go tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_

_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_

_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters_

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

_Like a demon choir, playing with fire, fire, fire_

_Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_

_Oh yay aye, oh yay aye, oh yay aye_

_We're coming to get you_" Again, the entire class erupted. Okay so I might have clapped once.

"Chyna!" said Tori, "You're amazing! You sound better live then on the video!"

"Chyna, "said Cat, "That was so good! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Thanks guys so much!" said Chyna.

"You were way too good! This girl's got talent!" said Andre

"Chyna that was so good I almost got scared!" said Sikowitz.

"Thanks!" said Chyna.

"You didn't really summon any demons did you?"

Chyna laughed. "No, Sikowitz!" I got up. Chyna may think she's got the HA factor but she better think twice.

I walked up to Chyna. "So, that was a pretty good performance there. What's the highest note you can sing."

"A high C," said Chyna.

"I can sing a high D, you're not that perfect." I smirked at Chyna and walked further onto the platform. "Cat, get up here, let's show our friend here how it's really done at Hollywood Arts."

"Coming, Jade," said Cat. Cat ran up next to me.

"Dancers, stay, Chyna, leave." Chyna walked away and into her seat next to Tori who was glaring at me. She gave me a look that said, don't do anything you'll regret. I just gave her a look back that said, don't count on it.

"Okay, " said Cat, "We'll be singing a song that we always like to sing called Give It Up. I hope you like our performance, Chyna! We sing this all the time! One time we performed at Karaoke Dokie and we met these-"

"Yeah, just turn the music on!" I snapped. Cat and I got ready and the music started. I began to sing, "_Someday, I'll let you in_

_Treat you right_

_Drive you out of your mind, oh_."

Cat started to join in, "_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_."

Cat and I began to sing in harmony while everyone clapped to the music and the dancers danced, "_Always want what you can't have_

_Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?_

_Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, yeah_ _boy, Let's get it started!_

Everyone began to cheer and dance to the music, "_Give it up, you can't win_

_'Cause I know where you been_

_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_

_It's the same old story but you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer baby baby,_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer baby baby!_

_So stop trying to walk away_

_No, you won't ever leave me behind_

_No, you better believe that I'm here to stay (That's right)_

_'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine, ooooohh!_

_Look at me, boy, 'cause I got you where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you, wanna break you_

_Take the backseat, boy, 'cause now I'm driving_,"

Everyone was really into it now, "_Give it up, you can't win_

_'Cause I know where you been_

_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_

_That's a game _that_ we play at the end of the night_

_It's the same old story but you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_Heyeyeyeah oooooooooooooh!_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer; baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer; baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer, baby_

_If you are my baby then I'll make you crazy tonight!_

_Look at me boy 'cause I got you where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you, wanna break you_

_Take the backseat, boy, 'cause now I'm driving_, "Everyone was dancing and clapping, this had to be a good performance, "_Give it up, you can't win_

_'Cause I know where you been_

_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_

It's the same old story but you never get it right

Give it up, yeah." And the entire class erupted into a roar of applause. I stepped up into the center of the platform.

"Well," I said, "How was that for a performance?" The entire class cheered.

"Jade, Cat," said Chyna, "I have to admit, that was really great!" I just faked a smile at Chyna and turned over to the rest of the class.

"Jade, Cat, fantastic job!" said Sikowitz, "Now Tori has an announcement!"

Tori looked confused, "I do? Oh right I do! Okay so everyone, I am going to be directing my first real play here at Hollywood Arts!" The entire class cheered. Does she really have to do this? "I am very excited to be directing the show, 13: The Musical! Sikowitz will assistant direct! Auditions are this Friday!"

Chyna ran up to Tori, "Oh my gosh! I would love to audition! I saw 13: The Musical on Broadway, it was amazing!"

"You should so audition!" said Tori.

I stepped in to the conversation, "Whoa, whoa! First, this girl has gotta do The Bird Scene!"

"Oh right," said Tori, "The Bird Scene."

"The Bird Scene," asked Chyna, "That thing that you have to do to make you believe in yourself or something?"

"Yeah," I said, "How'd you know?"

"I had to do that when I went to acting camp over the summer. Luckily, I passed!"

"Cool coconuts!" said Sikowitz, "So you don't have to do it!" Wait, what?

"Sikowitz!" I yelled, "Every student has to do The Bird Scene!"

"Well, Chyna already knows it so she doesn't have to!"

"You people are just favoring this little chick! This isn't fair!"

"Jade!" yelled Tori.

I sighed and glared at her. "Okay, well, Chyna, I'll be audition, too."

Chyna stepped up to me, "Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"Oh, it's more than a challenge." I turned, got my bag, and walked out of the room.

**A/N So what did you think? I really hope you liked it! Looks like there is a rivalry between Jade and Chyna! I chose the play 13: The Musical for the story because Elizabeth Gillies (who plays Jade) and Ariana Grande (who plays Cat) were in that play together on Broadway! So I thought it would be fun to use that play! I'm working on a few fanfictions right now. Two of the ones I started are on hiatus but another one is going strong! I'll put it up soon! More Victorious ANTS coming soon!**


	10. Victorious ANTS Update

**Hey guys! I am so sorry! I haven't updated Victorious ANTS in almost a year! But I haven't forgot! I just got really stuck in a spot and didn't know where I wanted the story to go. I finally found a spot and now I'm good! I will add chapter 10 very soon! Please keep reading it! If you have any requests or ideas please just tell me! I love getting ideas! And please tell me how you are liking the story! Thanks guys for all the love and support! More Victorious ANTS coming soon! :D**


End file.
